


these sheets are empty, waiting for you (podfic)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>while <i>louisandharry</i> collide and crash and burn only to get back up and do it all over again, <i>liamandzayn</i> happen slowly, gradually, and they don't collide as much as they gravitate towards each other until they're finally together</p>
            </blockquote>





	these sheets are empty, waiting for you (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshinexbomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexbomb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [these sheets are empty, waiting for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/507484) by [sunshinexbomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexbomb/pseuds/sunshinexbomb). 



> My reading of sunshinexbomb's Nosh/Ziam/Larry one-shot, which is amazing and you should definitely read! I've used the song Sunshine by Plain White T's, which the title is from, in the recording :)

[Download (mp3, 13.92MB, 00:15:02)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5deterurm8oohbp/these%20sheets%20are%20empty%2C%20waiting%20for%20you.mp3)


End file.
